


Hunt

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Arthur returned from a hunting trip covered in wolf bites





	Hunt

Beaver Hollow was quiet with the exception of the bird chirping around camp. Arthur was out hunting with a man he met some time ago, Hamish Sinclair. It gave you the day to yourself which meant clean and do chores until he returned. It was early in the evening with Arthur sauntered into camp while you were cleaning both of your guns. Naturally, you drop whatever you had and jump to greet him, but you managed to see the state he was in.

He had bite marks all over his neck, arms, chest as there were also blots of red on his shirt. Arthur spotted you and, as fast as he could, hurried over to you with a big smile on his face and a wolf pelt in his hands.

“Hi sweetheart,” his smile dropped when he saw the look in your eyes. He knew exactly what you’d say and had the words already planned out to calm her.

“Arthur we talked about this,” you felt anger and fear rise up inside.

“C’mon now darlin’ I’m fine, now it ain’t no excuse, but I had no idea what we was huntin’ until I met up with him. Had I known it were wolves I would not have gone, I promise you,” he brushed your cheek with a less bloody finger.

You stared at him for a few moments, unable to look away from the amount of red staining his black shirt. Silently, you took him to a seat next to the water barrell and started cleaning off the blood. You started counting how many teeth marks you saw and had to stop when the number kept increasing. You knew Arthur was true to his word, but it still didn’t help the dreaded feeling. 

It brought back to what happened with John back in the mountains months ago. When John was attacked by wolves you were terrified thus making you panic. Staying close by at all times, barking orders to keep him comfortable, and driving everyone mad. You were terrified and sure you were going to lose your little brother.

‘What the hell were you thinking, John?!’

John flinched at the tone of your voice as you looked him over. A million thoughts ran through your mind as you looked down at him. You were already preparing for the worst just in case the cold weather took him along with his wounds. It didn’t help those who were bandaging his wounds that you hovered and scolded them when John cried out in pain.

‘Calm down, (Y/N), he’s just fine,’ Javier spoke, unaware of the severity of his statement.

‘Do. Not! Tell me to calm down when I’m staring at my little brother covered in blood after being attacked by wolves!’

‘I’m fine (Y/N),’ John looked at you with his good eye, hoping it would shut you up. It didn’t.

‘That is bullshit and you know it, John Marston. When you’re fully healed I am going to shoot you for scaring me! Dammit, Johnny, I don’t got no one else in this world, but you! You’re the only family I got left and I’ll be damned if some wolves tried to take you from me!’

Those few weeks you barely left John’s side only to sleep when Arthur was able to whisk you away. Arthur had to keep a close eye on you in case you tried finding those wolves although you knew he and Javier already killed them. Your anxiety took over causing you to be cranky and paranoid at every moment to which some people thought was amusing to rile you up. You even punched Micah when he said something about John, giving him a beautiful black eye. It took a few weeks after to stop smothering John and worrying every time he went out. You still did it, but you were subtle about it hoping he couldn’t tell.

Arthur watched you closely knowing well how you were feeling. He saw you tried to mask how you felt inside, keeping the tears at bay as you put on a brave face. Your eyes avoided his the entire time, if you looked at him you were going to break down and that is something you couldn’t afford to do with everyone in camp. You knew you were overreacting, but it was how you were and for know, it’s how you’re going to act. 

You gave him a good look before tossing the dirty rag and walked back to your tent to which he followed. Arthur knew you weren’t mad at him, but he couldn’t help but feel like you were. He knelt in front of you as you sat on the bed. 

“Sweetheart, look at me,” his voice soft.

You looked up at him with red eyes and nose, breaking Arthur’s heart. He brought his hand up and cradled your head against his chest with his other arm wrapped around your back. Soft whimpers came from you as you tried to suppress your sobs. He started humming letting you feel the vibrations in his chest, a trick he tried one day to help calm you down. Once he felt you relax he stopped and waited for you to speak.

“I know I’m being silly about all this, but after what happened with John… Arthur I can’t have nothing happen to you, too,”

He tightened his hold around you and kissed the top of your head. You stayed like that for a few moments until you were calmed down. Undressing until he was in just his union suit, he laid you on the bed next to him keeping you snuggled up to his chest.

“Listen to me darlin’, ain’t nothing happening to me. Not now, not ever. You and me, we’re going to grow old together and when the time comes, we’re going to die together. Ain’t no man or wolf goin’ come between that, okay?” Arthur rubbed you back.

You nodded and leaned into his hand gazing lovingly into his eyes. It became a habit of yours to stare at him, taking in every facial feature.

“Besides I’m a tough son of a bitch to kill. Your brother, on the other hand, is another story,” Arthur stopped, laughing as you slapped his chest.

“Don’t start, Morgan,” you leaned into him, lips touching his.

“Wouldn’t think of it, Marston,”


End file.
